Toothbrush
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Whilom. Jack vole même sa brosse à dents...


**Toothbrush.**

**Traduction de la fic de Wilhom.**

_« Quand Evelyn m'a repris, ce n'était pas différent pour moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'attrape les poches pleines. Alors elle a essayé de m'expliquer ce que cela signifiait d'être adopté, d'avoir une famille, ce que cela signifiait d'avoir un nom de famille. Et elle m'a dit : Jackie. Il n'y a aucune raison de voler ta propre brosse à dents. Parceque je la prenais pour la mettre dans mon tiroir à chaussette… »_

« Jack ? »

Jack s'est figé, ravalant une boule dans sa gorge. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Si elle l'avait attrapé, il aurait été renvoyé dans un autre foyer et placé dans une autre maison. Il s'est retourné lentement et a placé ses mains derrière lui, le regard confus et innocent sur son visage.

Evelyn se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre, sa bouche pincée en une ligne mince comme si elle suspectait quelque chose mais qu'elle n'allait encore rien dire à ce sujet.

Savait elle ? Ou l'avait elle deviné ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir vu le prendre…

Evelyn avait remarqué la manière dont il s'était tendu en entendant son nom, et elle s'était également aperçue du petit mouvement de sa main revenant à la normale. Elle était parvenue à comprendre la semaine passée que Jack était un voleur accompli et qu'il savait mieux que quiconque comment utiliser ses mains. Elle devait déjà l'avoir mis en garde parceque ses mains était à présent derrière son dos, et ses yeux aussi grande que des soucoupes. Elle le regardait avec insistance ravaler sa salive et elle senti un pincement au cœur. Ce qu'elle voulait réellement faire c'était le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'à présent il serait bien. Mais ce n'était pas la meilleure solution pour Jackie. Ils fallaient traiter ce problème ou rien n'allait changer.

« Jack, qu'est ce que… »

« Hey, 'mam ! »

Evelyn laissa échapper un souffle d'exaspération alors qu'elle entendait son nom du bas. Elle ne voulait pas laisser passer cette opportunité. « Je vais descendre, Angel ! » répondit elle vers le hall et ensuite elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur Jack « je n'irais nulle part, je reviens tout de suite » elle a dit, en le fixant d'un regard grave qui le figea sur place.

Elle savait. _A l'aide_, elle savait.

Mais encore… Elle ne pourrait pas le battre si elle ne trouvait rien sur lui. Aussi, s'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, il pourrait au moins se cacher. Jack a attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le grincement des pas sur les escaliers. Avant de se retourner rapidement, il a mi sans dessus dessous son armoire à chaussette, y jetant le contenu de ses poches, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix d'Evelyn provenir des escaliers. Il devait tout recouvrir et prier pour qu'elle ne remarque rien. En poussant ses chaussettes dans le fond, il espérait sérieusement que ça suffirait. Il n'avait que six pairs ; c'était le nombre qu'il y avait dans un paquet vendu en magasin. Il pourrait fermer la porte après qu'elle soit partie comme ça personne ne trouverait son butin. Et puis, qui chercherait des objets de valeurs dans un tiroir à chaussette ?

Il a juste fermé le tiroir quand il a entendu Evelyn derrière lui. Le nœud dans son estomac s'est serré, remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine rendant sa respiration difficile. Plus que quelques secondes, et elle lui demanderait…

« Jack » a dit Evelyn en passant « Angel est sorti et vos autres frères semblent avoir disparu. Voudriez vous aider une veille femme à faire sa vaisselle ? » Elle a sourit chaleureusement.

Jack a froncé les yeux sans réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Il considérait son offre et essayait de comprendre si le choix était réel ou si c'était un ordre habilement déguisé. Il prit un risque.

« Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie »

Evelyn souffla. Elle avait attendu assez longtemps, et elle voulait parler avec lui à propos de l'incident, tout en faisant quelque chose de constructif à deux, comme cela ça ne ressemblerait pas à une agression. Elle était certaine qu'il cachait quelque chose et elle voulait l'aider à comprendre…

« D'accord, je voudrais te parler un peu. »

Elle a fait un pas en avant et Jack s'est automatiquement reculé, se cognant contre la commode.

« A quel sujet ? » il demanda inquiet.

« Oh, juste une petite discussion, à propos de l'école et des choses que tu aimes faire. J'aimerais savoir tout ça, Jack. Et si tu as quelque chose en tête, ou si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Une discussion. Evelyn avait dit qu'ils auraient une discussion. Habituellement cela s'apparentait à des cris et du sang. Il ne voulait pas avoir de discussion. La brosse à dent était à lui, c'est elle qu'il lui avait dit. Il a senti des sueurs froides descendre de sa nuque à son cou.

Le problème c'était les autres choses dans le tiroir et dans ses poches. Elle n'avait jamais dit que ceux-ci étaient à lui. En fait, il était même certain que ça ne lui appartenait pas.

« Jack ? »

_Définitivement_ sûr que ça ne l'était pas.

Ses yeux se sont élargis. Evelyn s'est agenouillé en face de lui pour le prendre par les épaules. Il a reculé et fermé les yeux étroitement, tournant en partie sa tête. C'est au bout de quelques instants qu'il a réouvert les yeux pour voir le visage inquiet d'Evelyn. Jack s'est détendu un peu. Elle ne le battrait pas tout de suite. Mais elle le regardait dans les yeux, comme si elle y voyait quelque chose… Il a vite remis ses mains en poche pour les couvrir. Il y avait un renflement dû aux dollars qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la semaine auparavant. Il avait seulement deux jeans et chaque matin il transférait l'argent dans celui qu'il portait. Il osa un regard sur le coin supérieur de sa poche, où dépassait la monnaie. Son regard s'est déchiré lorsqu'il vu qu'Evelyn avait suivi son regard. Des larmes de colères et de frustrations apparaissaient dans ses yeux. IL n'était jamais parvenu à maintenir la mascarade, c'est pourquoi il était presque toujours renvoyé dans un centre d'adoption. Mais il avait 10 ans maintenant, presque 11, ses chances d'adoption était quasiment nulle. Pire, il venait de gâché sa dernière chance de vivre dans un endroit décent. Si Evelyn l'avait suspecté avant, elle savait maintenant.

« Jack, » a-t-elle commencé tranquillement, « qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Il n'a pas répondu, et l'a seulement regardé fixement quelques minutes avant de déplacer son regard sur le plancher.

« Jack, répond moi. » Elle ne l'a pas puni mais a commencé à vider ses poches, laissant une pile d'objets de valeur sur le plancher. Sa montre, quelques boucles d'oreilles, des notes. Plus la pile grandissait, plus elle semblait peser sur les épaules de Jack. Evelyn regardait la quantité amassée sous le choc. Elle avait compris qu'il était un voleur intelligent mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il avait prit autant… Sans dire un mot, elle s'est accroupie et a ouvert le tiroir, retirant l'argent qu'il avait su cacher ainsi que sa brosse à dents. Jack paniqua lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la brosse à dents la secouait d'avantage que tout les autres objets dérobés. Quel genre de femme se bouleverse d'avantage pour une brosse à dents plutôt que pour des bijoux ?

Il devrait s'enfuir. Son instinct lui disait de fuir. Mais au lieu de cela, Jack s'est effondré à côté de l'effroyable pile, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. La déception dans le regard d'Evelyn était bien plus nuisible qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Lui a-t-elle demandé, ignorant les autres objets et montrant la brosse à dents, son visage marqué comme si il venait de la giflée et qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

« Tu as dit que c'était la mienne. » expliqua-t-il, sa voix pas plus forte qu'un chuchotement.

« C'est la tienne. Tu vis dans une famille où personne ne va prendre les choses qui t'appartienne, Jack. Rien que tu ne veuilles donner. » Elle lui tenait la longueur du bras et elle a incliné sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Pourquoi l'avoir caché dans ton tiroir à chaussette ? » Jack a essayé de se tortiller pour être hors de ses mains, mais elle a serré ses paumes sur ses épaules et a dit fermement « Regarde moi, Jack. Hey, regarde moi. »

Il a relevé les yeux lentement.

« Tu es en sécurité maintenant. » a-t-elle chuchoté. « Jackie, il n'y a aucune raison de voler ta propre brosse à dents. Tu me comprends ? » Elle a soulevé un sourcils espérant une réponse.

Il n'a pas répondu.

Sa voix est devenue plus autoritaire « Tu me comprends, Jack Mercer ? »

Il a avalé et a penché la tête.

« Bien… » Elle s'est redressée. « Nous n'en parlerons pas plus, tu souhaites quelque chose ? »

Jack a secoué la tête silencieusement et a pris la brosse à dents offerte très lentement par la main d'Evelyn. Il l'a observé soigneusement pendant qu'elle faisait une pause avant de descendre, peut être était elle cacher dans le coin attendant de frapper son visage à la volée. Il a jeté un coup d'œil hors de la chambre pour s'assurer qu'elle s'en était allée. Alors seulement, il a recueilli la pile dans sa chemise pour tout arrangé sur son lit. Il s'est senti plus léger pas parcequ'il rendrait les objets, c'était plus que ça, il a réalisé, au moment de ranger la brosse à dent sur l'évier de la salle de bain : Jack Mercer. Il avait un nom de famille auquel il semblait s'adapter. C'était agréable. Aussi bon que de laisser sa brosse à dents et s'en aller. Elle serait là à chaque fois qu'il en aurait besoin. Juste comme son nom de famille.


End file.
